


Meadows

by EyesFullOfGalaxies



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Cute, F/F, F/M, Falling In Love, Fluff, Meet-Cute, Opposites Attract, Other, Short & Sweet, gender neutral reader
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-27 07:01:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 613
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22182985
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EyesFullOfGalaxies/pseuds/EyesFullOfGalaxies
Summary: Love is a wondrous thing.
Relationships: Luna Lovegood/Reader
Kudos: 43





	Meadows

Everyone, including yourself, had been a little surprised when you fell for a certain doe-eyed dreamer from Ravenclaw. You had always been incredibly focused and logical, with an absolute tunnel vision that more often than not kept you both grounded and ever-serious. You had goals and nothing would stop you from reaching them. Even for a Slytherin, you could be a tad…intense.

But when Looney Lovegood waltzed into your life, you decided that maybe a few distractions wouldn’t hurt.

She had walked up to your table in the library before sitting down abruptly, flipping the spell book open and reading it from right to left and from bottom to top. You couldn’t help but stare, more than a little confused.

“Why… What are you doing?”

Without hesitation, she proceeded to tell you about how the Kreenips (an invisible creature that could manipulate it’s width to that of a leaf) would often hide in certain potion books, distorting the words to hide their true meanings and tricking students into mixing the wrong ingredients.

You found yourself hanging onto every word, even though you didn’t believe in any of it, as her dreamy voice carried through the room. Hours passed and the two of you were eventually booted out by Madam Pince, muttering angrily about ‘chatty Cathy students’ and whatnot.

You found yourself face to face with the blonde with her strange silvery eyes fixed on you, her head tilted to the side.

“You’re not used to smiling, are you?”

“What?” You stepped back, feeling slightly offended.

“You don’t usually smile like this. I can see the loneliness in your eyes.” She blinked owlishly and added, “Let’s talk again then. Maybe outside instead- the Kreenips will be stuck inside, so we’ll just have to avoid the wrackspurts.”

With that she turned on her heel and skipped away.

Over the next few weeks, the Slytherin common room felt more and more lonely. Thinking so often of her smile and how her bright hair reminded you of corn silk, you could barely focus on your studies and accidentally turned a Potions essay in to McGonagall and a Charms essay in to Snape.

For your own peace of mind, you sought her out at the Ravenclaw table a few weeks later. Trying to ignore the murmurs and glares directed towards you, you asked her when she would like to meet and if you needed to bring anything to keep the wrackawhattas away.

Months later, you two met for the umpteenth time at your spot- a small meadow with scattered patches of flowers. Luna had declare it wrackspurt-free (mostly) and the two of you had shared many moments beneath the open sky together. She had told you of her mother and gave you a very gentle smile when you shed a few tears on her behalf. You had spoken to her about the mounting pressure from your parents and she had tentatively moved to hold your hand.

From then on your hands had found one another each time, sometimes tangled together tightly and sometimes loosely so as to trace pretty patterns on one another. Tonight you sat in silence, just enjoying the company, until Luna broke it.

“The loneliness is gone, you know.” She turned to face you, blades of grass brushing against her cheek.

You rolled over on your side to better meet her gaze, making sure not to break contact with her hand.

“What do you mean, gone?” You felt genuinely perplexed at her words, but your heart ached in response.

“It’s been replaced by something else.”

“By what?”

“Love.”

Her answer was so simple and so pure, that you immediately leaned over to kiss her.


End file.
